Head suspension components are conventionally manufactured from a semi-finished suspension product. As used herein, the phrase “semi-finished suspension product” refers to a semi-finished product including at least one metal head suspension component integrally connected to a locating and transport structure, which generally includes a carrier strip, or a carrier strip with at least one intermediate member (e.g., a strut) securing the head suspension components to the carrier strip. As used herein, the phrase “locating and transport structure” refers to a feature or a configuration of the semi-finished suspension product that is used to ensure that the semi-finished suspension product is located at a desired position of an apparatus (e.g., a die) for detaching a head suspension component from the semi-finished suspension product and to ensure that the semi-finished suspension product is advanced through the apparatus in a stepwise manner.
During initial processing, the locating and transport structure provides a convenient way to handle the components while at the same time permitting access to the individual components for processing and testing. One way each individual component is attached to the locating and transport structure is by one or more tabs. As used herein, the term “tab” refers to a connecting member that integrally connects the head suspension component and the locating and transport structure together. In the practice of the present invention, it has been found desirable to intentionally weaken a detaching portion of the tab. At some point in the manufacturing process, it is necessary to separate each individual component from the locating and transport structure, since the carrier strip and/or the intermediate member would interfere with installation of the individual component in its intended environment (such as mounting on an actuator arm in a disk drive assembly).
When the component is separated from the locating and transport structure, it is important to avoid mechanically altering the component, since the component typically has been manufactured to precise tolerances for its shape, operating characteristics, and configuration, which, when installed, will result in a desired set of parameters such as offset height, static attitude, gram load, and z-height. Separating the component from the locating and transport structure must be done in such a way as to avoid affecting these parameters. Additionally, it is preferable that the process of separating the component from the semi-finished suspension product be performed in a way that does not generate loose particles that would contaminate the installation environment.
FIG. 1 is a plan view of a prior art semi-finished suspension product 20 having a plurality of metal head suspension components 22, each integrally connected to a locating and transport structure 23 by tabs 26. The locating and transport structure 23 in this embodiment includes a carrier strip 24. Traditionally, the head suspension components 22 are detached from the locating and transport structure 23 by applying shearing forces to the tabs 26 through use of a pair of shear bars (not shown). The shearing process can create many metal particles on the sheared edge of the head suspension component. An ultrasonic cleaning process that has been used to remove other particles is not effective at removing the metal particles on the sheared edge.
FIG. 2 shows a schematic view of sheared edges 28 of the tab 26. FIGS. 3a and 3b are two different microphotographs of sheared edges showing metal particles resulting from the shearing process. The metal particles have the potential to cause disk drive failure during operation. Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus that can effectively detach the head suspension components 22 from the locating and transport structure 23 without generating metal particles.